Crash VS Spyro
Crash VS Spyro is the upcoming 91st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring former PlayStation mascots and rivals, Crash Bandicoot from the video game series of the same name and Spyro the Dragon from the Spyro series. Spyro will be voiced by Edward Bosco. Description Interlude (Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Crash Wiz: Listen, I admire another brilliant doctor of science as much as the next guy, especially those with grand plans to take over the world, but I'm not sure Doctor Neo Cortex makes the cut. Boomstick: Why not? He's an evil genius who made a mutant Aussie army of animals to take over the world. Wiz: Sure, but when it came time to assign a general for this "army", Cortex chose, of all things, a bandicoot. Boomstick: A bandi-what? You're making that up. Wiz: It's a real animal, look! (shows a picture of a real bandicoot) Boomstick: Aw, hey, it's kinda cute, how's that little thing gonna take over the world? Wiz: With the Evolvo-Ray, Cortex did successfully mutate it into a powerful beast. However, when he tried to brainwash the creature, he utterly failed to create his fearsome general, instead, he got Crash Bandicoot. Boomstick: So, Cortex threw him out like trash, and Crash became his worst nemesis ever, which is super embarrassing, cause this bandi-Crash is a few snacks short of a barbie, but his physical abilities make up for it, he's got parkour skills like nobody's business. Wiz: Which is appropriate, as bandicoots are excellent jumpers, similar to their marsupial cousin, the kangaroo. Boomstick: He's got superhuman strength, and can take a big hit and just keep on going, like an energizer bunny of pain! Wiz: Crash can double jump in mid-air, slide incredible distances, and use Crash Dash to boost his speed. Boomstick: He's also tapped into Mojo, a magical substance that's basically life energy, to enhance his battle techniques. He's got his Norris roundhouse and triple dragon, but his favorite move is the Cyclone Spin. Wiz: He can even give this move a boost for the Death Tornado technique, though this can leave him dizzy and prone to counterattacks. Still, these brutal moves proved incredibly useful for rescuing his fellow mutant bandicoot girlfriend, Tawna. Boomstick: Oh, why does she look like that? She's like, really hot, but also not at the same time, I'm really confused. Wiz: Uh-huh, while Crash's natural abilities were enough to save her, his future battles with Cortex would require more sophisticated tools. Boomstick: Yeah, like the rad Copter Pack, he's even got himself the unicorn of motor sports, the Space Motorcycle. What I wouldn't give for one of those... Wiz: To increase his firepower, he carries a special bazooka that uses a naturally occurring and easily obtainable form of ammunition, Wumpa Fruit. Boomstick: The same kind of fruit shooter that's on his power loader suit from "Alien", er, uh, I mean, this completely generic looking mech. Wiz: But why fruit? I can't imagine it's a particularly effective projectile. Boomstick: I don't know, Wiz, remember that time I shot you with my potato gun? You were stuck in a coma for like, a month. Wiz: Wait, what? You told me I lost that month because my time travel wristwatch finally worked. Boomstick: Uh, I did? Yeah, yeah, that's right, it's time travel, forget I said anything. Wiz: Boomstick... Spyro Death Battle Results Trivia * The connection between Crash and Spyro is that they are both iconic animal-based video game characters and former PlayStation mascots from the 90s. They also have a rivalry comparable to the one between Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog. * This is the first Death Battle episode to be written by Sean Hinz. * This is the fifth episode in which only one side received a voice actor, with the previous four being Mario VS Sonic, Eggman VS Wily, Hulk VS Doomsday and Lucario VS Renamon. * This is one of the most requested Death Battles ever shown in the series, along with Mario VS Sonic, Goku VS Superman, Goku VS Superman 2, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, Dante VS Bayonetta, Hulk VS Doomsday, Power Rangers VS Voltron and Sephiroth VS Vergil. Category:"1990s themed" Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Magic vs Technology Battles